


Because I Know You

by 46hasu



Series: Linked Universe AU [9]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Minor description of injury, minor depiction of violence, warriors centric fic, zelda is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu
Summary: Warriors is excited to be back in his Hyrule and he learns something about himself from Zelda.
Relationships: Artemis/Warriors (Linked Universe), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Warriors & Artemis (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	Because I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> It was about time I wrote a Warriors centric fic for this AU.

“It’s my Hyrule,” the captain stood up taller. “It’s my home.”

Warriors would never get tired of this feeling. The feeling of his heart flutter and his head go light with anticipation as he scanned the familiar road leading to the capital. 

“If we travel with limited breaks we can reach my home before the night falls,” he shouldered his bag. “Come on!”

“Calm down, Captain,” Legend said. “Your home isn’t going anywhere.” 

He ignored the grumbles as the band of heroes followed him to the road. Warriors knew the temptation of sleeping in a bed tonight would overpower their need for breaks. Not that he was any different. 

This was the third time the group ended up in his Hyrule and he still had so much to show them besides the battlefield. Wild would love the steamed buns the vendors sold in the market. He could already imagine Four’s smile when he shows him the great library in the castle. 

His estimation was right, the group arrived at the castle gates late in the evening. Warriors ordered a soldier to send a message to the queen as he led his friends through the halls. 

The castle wasn’t as impressive as the ones in Time’s and Four’s with its lack of portraits decorated with tassels and the vases with fresh flowers. The castle of his Hyrule was designed defensively against any intruders that pose a threat. There were guards stationed at every corner of the hall with added patrols. There was no velvet carpet to muffle sound steps or extensive decorations in the halls that could be used as cover. 

“Welcome home, Captain,” a clear voice rang through the halls like a bell. “It is an honor to have you back”

He immediately kneeled down to the queen. “The honor is mine, Your Highness.” 

“Rise, Ser Link,” Queen Zelda ordered him. “There is no need for formalities here. You and your companions are welcome here after your heroic deeds to this country.” 

Warriors stood and stole a glance at his companions. Some had bowed out of respect while the other gave Zelda a friendly wave. He cringed a little from their actions but he knew that they had no reason to follow the protocol as he had. His Zelda was not their queen after all. 

“I have prepared rooms for each of you as soon as I heard of your arrival,” the queen motioned them to follow. “If there is anything that does not suit your tastes, then please let the servants know.” 

“We thank you for your hospitality,” Warriors gave her a nod. 

“And I thank you for your service,” Zelda gave the group a bow. “All of you.” 

* * *

“She’s...formal,” Hyrule said slowly as he reached for a biscuit. “Sortta intimidating as well.” 

“She’s the queen,” Wild said, a little defensively. “She has to be.” 

“I know. But not even my Zeldas are like that.” 

“I don’t blame you, Hyrule,” Warriors said after he placed his cup on the table. “I couldn’t bear to make eye contact with her when I became a soldier. Felt like I would have been executed if I said the wrong thing to her.” 

Twilight laughed. “I know exactly what you mean. Breathe wrong and the divine powers will smite you.” 

“Tetra can be a little scary too,” Wind said. “But only if you make her mad.”

There was an amused huff from Time as he quietly listened to their conversation. 

“But are you two close now?” Sky asked leaning forward a little. 

Warriors smiled. “If she’s not my queen, then she is one of my most trusted friend and ally.” 

* * *

Zelda heard a quiet knock when she had just removed her diadem to prepare for a night of sleep. 

Normally she would have sighed in exasperation of having to wear her diadem again at the sound of her guest. But there was only one person who knocked like that on her door. One that could see her without her crown. 

“Come in,” Zelda called to the door. 

Link opened the door with a smile and shut it behind him. “We didn’t have a chance to talk today.”

“Was my greeting not enough?” She said, teasing. “Would you prefer it if I throw a feast instead? I could call everyone from the four corners of this country to celebrate your return.” 

“Oh, please don’t,” Link shuddered. “I can’t stand any more of the lords clamoring for my attention.” 

“Oh the price of popularity,” she sighed in mock sympathy. “Being loved by everyone is so stressful.” 

“You have no idea,” Link dramatically leaned against the wall. “I’m so tired, Zelda.” 

“Not tired enough to keep me company then?”

“Never.” Link pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards Zelda. “I don’t think I will ever get tired of you.” 

“How charming,” she pushed her blonde locks away from her eyes. “You always know what to say to a lady.” 

“A lady perhaps,” Link leaned towards her and offered his hand. “But to you, I am left speechless.” 

Zelda looked at his hand. “You talk a lot for someone that is speechless.” 

She accepted it’s hand. 

* * *

“Do they ever sleep?” Warriors muttered as he walked back to his quarters with Time beside him. “This is the second time we had to drag them away from the kitchen.” 

Time chuckled and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Now you know how I feel around you young lot.” 

“I am not that old,” Warriors gasped indignantly. “I mean sure I am tired from dragging Hyrule and Wild away from the kitchen twice now. But I still got some energy left.” 

Time gave him a disbelieving look. 

Warriors was about to protest some more when he heard a shocked splutter, “Captain?!”

He straightened his back and regarded the guard approaching him with a flummoxed expression. “What is it?”

“Forgive me if this question is out of place,” the soldier stuttered. “But I thought you were in the Queen’s chambers just now.” 

Alarm bells rang in his head at the soldier’s words. “Why would you think that?”

“I saw you heading there,” the soldier explained. “You even dismissed some of the guards on duty.” 

He felt Time stiffen beside him in alarm at the soldier’s words. Warriors  _ did not _ remember dismissing guards much less visit Zelda this late in the night. 

“Call for guards and a medic to the Queen’s chambers right now,” he barked at the soldier. “Time, come with me.” 

He didn’t look back to check if the soldier had run off to follow his order. Warriors heard hurried footsteps behind him as he raced through the flight of stairs and knew Time had heard him. 

His heartbeat increased rapidly in fear as he cleared flights after a flight of stairs. True to the soldier’s words, there were no guards in their posts to Zelda’s chambers. The knowledge only spurned him to go faster to his friend. 

Anxiety riddled his thoughts as he finally saw the door to her chamber. Did she cry for help? Was she hurt? 

He pushed the doors open as he reached for his sword. Time entered the room just a second later and Warriors heard him gasp sharply. If he had no disciplinary training then Warriors would have surely fainted at the sight. 

Zelda was lying on the floor with a frown on her face and dagger in hand. Her hair was uncoiled down her back and her sharp eyes glared in concentration. Concentration Warriors broke when he threw the doors open callously. 

She had the intruder pinned down with a dagger held at their throat. Zelda looked up to the doors, her concentration broken and the infiltrator saw their chance. 

Warriors watched as they kicked the distracted Zelda in the stomach with supernatural strength and crawl away. He saw his friend fly across the room and hit a cabinet with a grunt of pain. The bloody dagger had flown out of her hand and laid several feet away from her. 

He ran towards her and took a defensive position only to find his adversary gone. Time had run into the room, weapon ready in hand and gave him a confused look as well. 

Warriors sheathed his sword and bent to Zelda. A relieved sigh escaped him when he heard a pained groan from Zelda when she tried to get up. 

“Let me help,” he offered her his hand. 

She looked at his hand carefully before accepting it. “Thank you.” 

“Are you alright?” Time came forward with a worried frown. “Is there a potion here?”

Zelda waved off his concerns with one hand and leaned into Warriors. “I am fine. Go wake the others and alert the guards. We have an intruder in the castle.” 

Time gave them one more worried glance before leaving the room. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Warriors asked. “You took quite a hit there.” 

“This?” Zelda scoffed. “Please, you know I have been through worse. This is nothing.” 

Warriors knew that was true. She had taken just as many hits and stabs as him during the war and had the scars to prove it. “Still, if anything is broken or fractured you need to say so.” 

Zelda winced as she attempted to stand but she stubbornly didn’t say anything as she tried again. 

“Zelda,” Warriors said, keeping his voice firm but gentle. “It’s just me here.” 

She pursed her lips in silence before finally saying, “I think my ribs are fractured. My wrist hurts when I twist it as well.” 

Warriors carefully sat her down on her bed and offered her a spare red potion he keeps in his pocket. “Drink, then we will make a plan.” 

Zelda drank in silence as Warriors slowly scanned the room. How did the intruder escape?

He shuddered at the way his look-alike hurt his friend. Would it try to hurt his brothers tonight? 

Maybe he should be with them, in case they do get attacked. But Zelda is injured right now, he can’t just leave her without proper guards. What were those idiots thinking to leave their post like that? 

“You’re spiraling,” Zelda interrupted his thoughts. “I can tell.” 

“I am not spiraling.” 

“Yes, you are. If you are worried about that thing attacking again tonight, don’t be.” 

“Why do you say that?” He didn’t doubt Zelda but his nerves were strung high.

“I managed to stab that thing several times before you came in,” Zelda explained patiently. “It’s probably licking its wounds as we speak. But we must stay on guard regardless.” 

She stood up from the bed with her usual grace and stoic expression. “You know what to do.” 

Warriors nodded as he watched her fix her hair and wear her diadem. “Stay on guard, defend the castle.” 

“And don’t die,” Zelda said. “I still need you here.” 

“And don’t die,” he repeated. 

Zelda gave him an approving nod and went to the door. 

“Zelda, wait,” the words tumbled out of Warriors before he could stop himself. “How did you know...?”

Zelda didn’t need him to finish the question. 

“It was obvious,” she said softly as she reached for his hand. “I have known you for years now, Link.” 

Warriors felt the blood rush to his face at Zelda’s words. She was standing so close to him. 

“What was it specifically?” Those simple words felt so heavy to him as he managed to push it out. 

Her blue eyes studied his hand carefully in her firm grip. The scent of flowers wafted from her, it instantly calmed his nerves and yet sent his heart to a rapid pace. His head felt so light that he wondered how he wasn’t on the floor already. 

“Your ring finger is longer than your index finger.”

“What?”

“Look,” she held up his hand higher. “Your ring finger is practically towering over your index finger.”

He looked down at his hands and noticed she was right. “And the mimick didn’t have a long ring finger?”

“Both the index finger and the ring finger were roughly the same lengths,” Zelda explained as she dropped his hand. “It was acting pretty suspicious but its hands were the giveaway.”

“Please tell me it didn’t say anything weird as me,” Warriors said, worry coming to him. 

“‘To you, I am left speechless,’” Zelda recited with a smile and Warriors cringed. “Poetic is it not?”

“It is not.” 

Zelda laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Come, Captain. We have a castle to defend.” 

“Yes, Your Highness.” 

He watched her walk through the door with grace and smiled. 

She was amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha Zelda isn't very romantic compared to Warriors.  
> Comments and feedback are appreciated!


End file.
